Superwholock: A Troll Called Moffat
by Magikathy
Summary: The Doctor meets Sherlock and John for the very first time, Clara and Sherlock fall in love, all goes well until she goes missing. Sam, Dean, and Cas are on a case in London, Dean and Cas get into a fight and Cas also goes missing. The remaining get together, all evidence leads to one thing… MOFFAT (special appearances by old companions)
1. Chapter 1, Meetings

**Hey guys! So… I'm really excited for this one, hopefully it goes well! Here it is, Superwholock: A Troll Called Moffat! Let's see where this goes, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, DOCTOR WHO, OR SHERLOCK, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! (though, it would be interesting if I did)**

* * *

><p>When she woke up she was inside some sort of cage… What exactly was it? <em>How did I get here? Why am I here? Why me? I'm gonna die. I'm going to die here, aren't I? <em>And then, he came back again. _What does he want from me? _He unlocked the cage with his beefy hands. "Come here child," he whispered through his teeth. She kept moving back, scooching to the back of the cage. But she could do anything, and all he did was stare into her eyes, deep into her soul. Deep, deep, down. What was he doing? _How is he doing this? It feels like my insides are on fire. I couldn't breathe. What was this glowing light? _She started to grow numb, and couldn't feel it anymore. There was nothing to feel. It was gone, all gone. He smiled, no, more like a smirk. They would never really understand would they? "Their tears only make me stronger."

* * *

><p><em>That wasn't there before… was it? <em>John stared up at the big blue box. _No, it could be, a Police Box just appearing out of no where? _It was very peculiar indeed. He circled it a couple times, until he was dead in front of it. The door started to open, an unusually dressed man walked out. "Oh, hello there," he said. A young woman following him out.

"Hey, what's the hold up here… oh." They all just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. "Is that…"

"It most certainly is… John Watson." How, how did they know him? Had they met somewhere before, no, not possible, and they both just came out of a big blue box…

"Did you just… come out of that box?"

"Oh, yeah, we did… but on another note, we came here for something else. I'd like to see Sherlock Holmes," the man said, smiling.

"Oh, you must be clients… I'll go and get him…"

"Brilliant!" John went back into the building, and closed the door behind him. _Who are they, and what are they doing here? Did they really just come out of that box? That popped out of nowhere… and what were they even doing in there? _John walked up the stairs to the flat.

"Sherlock!"

"What is it? I'm busy with an experiment," he said. Sherlock was working in the kitchen, as always.

"We've got clients. A man and woman, with a big blue box… parked in front of the door?" He finally looked up, it seemed to interest him.

"You mean like a police box? That seemed to appear out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He stood up from the table, and started walking towards the window.

"It couldn't be," Sherlock pulled back the curtain, "... it is"

"Who?" But he left before he could answer John's question, downstairs and out the door.

"Ah, Sherlock Holmes, it's a pleasure to meet you, big fan," he said ",Oh, yes, I'm the Doctor!"

_Bowtie. Suspenders. Unusually dressed. Doesn't change often. Some sort of uniform._

"So I thought," said the detective. That's when John came out.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," they said in unison.

_Looks young. Wise. Old eyes. Very, very old._

"Ahem." The Doctor turned around remembering that Clara was standing behind him.

"And this is my companion, Clara."

"Well it took you long enough." This girl he had with her was… of interest.

"A pleasure," said Holmes.

They had gone in for tea together, Sherlock telling them about the case they were currently on, and the Doctor talking about his adventures with Clara. It wasn't long until The Doctor had decided he wanted to join in on the case, and from there it seemed the chemistry between Clara and Sherlock had blossomed. It was during that very first case, that it had all started. Sneaking a peek, looking up from his microscope, he stood, dazed, looking at her.

_Clever. Very Clever._

"So Mr. Holmes," she said, "What can you deduct about me?" She didn't look up from her report, and continued to write.

"Well, you are young, feminine, kind, caring, the type that's good with children, you are most likely a governess. That's what most parents look for." She looked up from her work, making eye contact with him.

"Nice job, cheekbones," she smiled, "Anything else?"

"Well you are wearing are wearing darker tights with that dress, suggesting that you are prepared for action, also the shoes, no heels. You wear a different outfit every day, unlike the Doctor, meaning you must have a selection of clothes inside of the TARDIS. You two seem to know each other well, though it seems he knows more about you than you know about him, and it bothers you," he smiled.

"Impressive."

"Well, I think I'm done for the night," he said, grabbing his coat, turning up his collar.

"Hmm, you think you look so cool with your collar turned up like that. You're very different from Doyle's version of you, I mean you don't wear that silly old hat for one thing,"

"Well Doyle didn't actually know me, he was more of an, observer, if you will," he opened the door.

"Is there a word for a total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"The name's Sherlock Holmes," he said walking out the door.

The next morning John was sitting in his chair reading the paper when Sherlock walked in.

"Sherlock why are you wearing that ridiculous hat?" asked John.

"Why not."

"I thought you hated that hat."

"I do," he said sipping his tea. There it was, that sound again, and a knock on the door.

"John, would you go get that, it's them," he said walking over to his violin. It was odd John thought, is he trying to impress someone?

"Alright." They came up stairs, as they walked through the door, Clara looked at him, and his hat, and smiled.

"Good morning, Sherlock" said the Doctor.

"Good morning, Doctor, Clara" he said playing a beautiful symphony on his violin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is coming soon! I'm so excited writing this story, I stayed up all night thinking about this plot. Oh, by the way, did y'all like how I tried to make the beginning like Supernatural? Anyways, I'll try to post a new chapter every week! KEYWORD: TRY I'm still new to this so... ya know. Thanks so much for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, Date Night?

Again, the same scene was set, it seemed. John and the Doctor went out looking for some more information on the case. So again, Sherlock and Clara were alone, it was just another dead end. Sherlock sat there frustrated. What could it possibly be?

"Sherlock, you look frustrated."

"I am."

"Why don't we go get a cup of coffee to take your mind off of this for a little bit."

He looked up, was this to be a date? He didn't exactly want a break, he needed sometime in his mind palace. But did he really want to say no? If that was to be a date, Clara would be disappointed wouldn't she? She'd become distracted from her work. He didn't not like her, or was it that he actually liked her? Too many questions, he was overthinking this. It's just a cup of coffee right? I mean Clara and the Doctor had something going on didn't they? He could find out while drinking coffee with her… if it was a date. He didn't dislike the idea of them going on a date. And so he agreed. When they got out the two had realized it had gotten dark. Not suitable for coffee, but dinner. Sherlock looked at his phone, 7:02. "Oh, it's that late already?"

"Yeah. how about we go get dinner instead?" Dinner. Sherlock disliked the idea of dinner. When was the last time he ate? Two days ago? He agreed anyways, Clara was probably hungry.

They sat together at the table. Clara noticed Sherlock didn't pick up his menu "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No."

"When was the last time you ate? You didn't eat breakfast or lunch today."

"Two days ago?"

"Well you should eat something." He was a lot like a child, Clara thought. Well, she knew exactly how to deal with children.

"Have you decided on what you would like to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs."

"Excellent choice, and for the gentlemen?"

"Oh, no thank you, nothing for me." Their waiter stood there, confused for a moment.

"I see, I'll bring an extra plate then?" Then almost in unison they both began to say

"Oh, um.. we're not… "

"Okay then…" He walked away, and came back a little later with the spaghetti and an extra plate. Clara began eating. Sherlock could just smell, the warm steamy pasta contrasting with the meatballs atop the salty tomatoey meat sauce. Sherlock realized his stomach had growled… that never happened.

"I thought so," she said, and began piling the food onto the extra plate, and placed it in front of him.

"I'm not－"

"Shut up and eat," she said gently shoving a small fork full of pasta in his mouth. She smiled at him, and how funny he looked with the fork position in his mouth like that, as he hadn't started to chew. It was indeed delicious.

"So… Clara."

"Yes?"

"What is your relationship with the Doctor?"

"Well, I'm just his traveling companion, a friend. Someone to keep him company, otherwise he'd be such a lonely man. Though, I think he does have a wife, so if you're thinking of something weird…"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that… It's good that you have a relationship like that…"

"Is that so?" After an hour or so of dinner and conversation, they headed out on a walk around London. The cool summer air danced on their cheeks, in a pleasant way. Together, they went out and explored London together, which is something they don't really have a chance to do. They went out for some ice cream (surprisingly Sherlock did eat), went on a trolley ride, and stopped at the London's Eye, sitting together looking across the river. As it was getting late, they walked home together. When they got to 221B Sherlock stopped at the door.

"I had fun tonight, Clara."

"Me too, let's do it again sometime."

"Yes." They stood there, awkwardly smiling at each other. "Goodnight" he said turning around, and opening the door.

"Sherlock, before you go…"

"Yes," he said, turning around only to find his lips against Clara's with her hands on his shoulders. She stood on her toes and slightly terrified, he placed his hands around her and bent down a little. It was quite a cute scene, considering the large height difference. He didn't want to let go, he liked that warm butterflying feeling inside of him. But they eventually let go, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight, Clara," they said, parting ways. I think the saddest part of this whole thing was that they didn't know that this would be the last time they'd see each other in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeeee! Okay, I hoped you liked this! I really enjoyed writing this really cute SherlockXClara date thing! Again, I will try to post new chapters every week (I posted this one early because my birthday is coming up real soon). Please review if you enjoyed! The Winchesters are to come soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3, No Humans in the TARDIS

The Doctor turned around to the sound of the opening door, Clara walked in. "So how was your date with Sherlock?" Papers were sprawled all over.

"Were you spying on us?"

"I wouldn't call it spying, more like observing… from a distance."

"That's spying," she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well we've still got a lot of work to do. I mean, it doesn't make sense, people just disappearing off the streets. It seems a bit odd, it's like they just vanish into thin air," he said, fiddling with e buttons and switches.

"Yeah, Sherlock and I were in the lab working and it's all so strange. They all seemed like normal, happy people, living their lives."

"It doesn't seem like there's a connection between them at all… What do you think, Clara?" there was no response, he looked up, turned around. She was gone. "Clara?" He circled around the center of the TARDIS. "Oh no." He went over to the screen, "Tell me, how many humans are in the TARDIS," he said, typing away. Then across the screen,

**0**

**THERE ARE NO HUMANS IN THE TARDIS**

"Oh no… no, Clara…" He frantically started pulling switches and levers. materializing back to London, the next day.

"Sherlock!" he started pounding on the door. He and John ran down.

"What is it? You can let yourself in you know."

"With what?!"

"That screwdriver of yours."

"I doesn't work on wood! Anyways what I came here for, Clara is missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Sherlock started to worry.

"She was there one second, then I turn around and she's gone!"

"Okay, hold on a second, let's take this inside," said John.

When they got inside, they sat down talking, the Doctor explaining the whole thing, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So here's Chapter 3... FINALLY. Sorry it's a little late, it's been a little busy! Anywho, again, I will try to post every week! And yes... Sam and Dean to come... Next Chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review! It means so much! ~Magikath 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4, The Weeping Angel

Dean opened the Impala door revealing the bright sunlight above him. He squinted and put his hand just above his eyebrows to block the light from his eyes. He turned around looking at Sammy, is shaggy hair, falling onto his face, he really needed a haircut. Sam grabbed the bags out of the trunk and set them on the ground. "Okay, you ready for this?" he asked.

"We do have to take a freakin plane?"

"Well, you didn't want to zapped over there by Cas, remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, yeah" he said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. They walked through the door, the older Winchester caught sight of one of the other planes taking off. He stood there, silent, shoving his hands into his pocket. He turned around to see a grinning Sam. "Awe, Shut up, man!" he said wiping his face. "Come on, let's just get this over with," he continued, walking away. Sam smiled, shaking his head, and followed his older brother.

When they landed Dean seemed overly ecstatic to be back on the ground. "Sweet land, sweet, sweet land," he then looked over to Sam with his death stare. "We are never doing that again… ever."

They found a motel to stay at, only about 7 pounds a night. But they quickly found themselves in a troubled spot when the two demons attacked them, but Cas had shown up, a little late. The brothers came back to their room, bloody and badly beaten.

Dean took a swig of beer glowering at the TV, when he heard the familiar voice. "Dean?" he turned around, seeing him. "Are you alright? You look troubled." Still sitting on the couch he looked up at him.

"Who, me? Naw, man, I'm just peachy!" he said then looked back at the screen. Cas tilted his head, searching Dean's face for answers.

"Is that sarcasm? You see somewhat irritated."

"Nooo, what gave it away?" He stood up dropping the remote on the couch. "What the hell happened back there!?"

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry, but I came."

"2 hours too late, enough time for them to torture us."

"Oh, come on Dean, I know it's been a tough day, but give him a break," Sam said walking into the room.

"You stay out of this."

"Fine!" he said, "I'm going for a walk," he left, slamming the door behind him. There it was again, the uncomfortable silence.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I was－"

"Busy? We nearly died back there. Sorry isn't enough," he plopped himself on the couch.

"I－"

"Just go," Dean turned around, he did.

Cas walked alone on the streets of London. What was he to do? He was frustrated, he wanted to make things better, to make him happy. A silent tear ran down his face. "So this is what it's like to cry." For the first time, the angel cried, the angel wept.

He is the Weeping Angel.

They hadn't seen him again the next day which wasn't surprising, but when it came, day after day they still hadn't seen him, and began to worry. So they began their research.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this ones a little late! But it's here! Yay! Winchesters! Again, I will try to be posting every week! Thanks for reading, it means a lot! Please Review! ~Magikath<strong>


	5. Chapter 5, Winchesters

The two brothers suited up and went to their designated place, 221B Baker Street. Sam knocked on the door, to be greeted by… a woman.

"FBI" Dean said.

"Oh dear, Sherlock!"

"Yes?"

"FBI at the door," he came down with John following.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes," said to the taller one, "I'm agent Plant, this is my partner, Agent Bonham," he said, both showing their badges.

"Imposters," Sam and Dean looked at each other, slightly worried, but what did they expect did they really think they could fool the great Sherlock Holmes?

"Sir, I can assure you, we are not imposters."

"Oh stop the lies, it's obvious you aren't part of the FBI," he rolled his eyes, "Must I explain? It's obvious. The suits are clean, obviously not worn often, and cheap. The U.S. doesn't send the FBI over to deal with international affairs, on these sorts of cases…No, don't even tell me what your case would have been. You are obviously using fake names because you had to look at your ID to know your name. If the U.S. were to send you over, they would do so with people who are experienced and wouldn't be so nervous as to have to look at their ID for their name. And the IDs are..." he grabbed Sam's ID, pulled it out, scratched off the picture and handed it back to him, "Fake."

"Winchesters!" Sherlock turned around to see the smiling Doctor coming down the stairs. "Oh, you know there people, Doctor?" Sherlock said looking at the brothers again with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Okay, let's bring em upstairs," John said. When they came up, the brothers seemed very much fascinated by the flat. Dean found himself interested in the knife on the desk in front of him, quickly realizing it was fake.

"Sherlock, I'd like to meet the best hunters in the world… the Winchesters!" the detective turned his head to see the two fooling around with the fake knife. The shorter one had started poking the taller one with it in the chest, then to himself. _Fools._

"The best ones? the Doctor turned around and looked at them.

"Yes," he said, walking over and taking the knife away from them. "This is Sam and Dean… and this is as you probably know, is Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes, and I'm the real one. Not Doyle's version of me either. Well, I mean, he was a lot more like a reporter, but writing books about me that never got published. Until he got sent back in time according to the Doctor, a weeping angel, he presumes." The brothers looked at each other, VERY confused. "Or as the Doctor would say, 'spacey-wacey'. Much easier for you to understand, I expect."

"Be nice, Sherlock," said John bringing out some tea from the kitchen and setting it on the table. "I'm John by the way, in case anyone cares." No one seemed to have responded. He carried on, pouring tea for Sherlock and the Doctor. "Would you guys like some tea?"

"Sure," chimed Sam. Dean turned to him with the are-you-serious look.

"How about you?"

"Nah, I'm good, but you wouldn't happen to have any beer would you?"

"No, uh, Sherlock's no good when he's drunk," the detective rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked the Doctor.

"We're on a case," said Sam.

"Well, were,"

"Until Cas disappeared, and I blame him," Sam said pointing to Dean. "They got in a fight."

"Who's Cas… are you dating or something?" Dean blushed, embarrassed.

"No he's just like a second brother to me."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the reason Cas is missing, could be part of the case we are on," said the Doctor.

"Well… we're all ears," Dean said.

"If it is that way, how about we all work on the case together," said John, handing a cup to Sam.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"I'm all for it, Dean?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." The all looked at the detective

"Sherlock?" said John.

"Alright… as long as they don't fool around," he said, agreeing hesitantly. He got up from his chair and walked over to the window.

"What's he so cranky about?" asked Sam.

"He lost his… girlfriend?"

"Shut up," he pulled back the curtain and looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Yeah, I'm FINALLY back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school starting and all! But here is is, Chapter 5! Okay, next time I'll try not to take a month to post a new chapter :D Thanks for reading, it means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this please leave a review if you did!<strong>

**~Magikath**


	6. Chapter 6, A Troll Called Moffat

**A Troll Called Moffat**

And so they told about the case and of Clara going missing, and the Winchesters told of hunting down Crowley. After spending countless hours in the lab, the libary, doing research, and talking to Bobby they had begun to slow down. There was nothing. They began to doubt themselves... Until they had found it.

Dean had been looking through the books after Bobby had told him that he hadn't heard of anything like it. There still seemed to be no connection between the victims. Until he had come across a very old book of the god like creatures. And one of which caught his eye... A Troll Called Moffat, he can control the situations, capture those who he thinks will serve him good. And he uses them to create his own stories, famous for making them like each otheramd then killing them off. Also likes to rip people of their souls and eat them and their emotions whole. "Your tears make me stronger."

They all disussed it later that night, and it seeed true, it was a Troll Called Moffat

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Kathy is back! Sorry this ones a little short, I'm at school right now! Thank you for reading! It means a lot! Hope you enjoyed this! Again Im trying to post these as soon as possible. Just started school up agaain yesterday and I had HOMEWORK (fml). Please Review!<strong>

**~Magikathy**


	7. Chapter 7, Caged

**Caged**

When she woke up she found herself in some sort of a cage. It wasn't necessarily small, in fact it was pretty big. It felt more like a jail cell? Where was she? Was this some sort of prison? It had plain, white, clean walls, a glass in front of her, so people could see in, it seemed very futuristic. She looks next to her and sees a man in a trench coat, she decides not to wake him up. She got up and looked around for a door, there it stood, plain, also blending with the wall, and a keypad next to in. _Locked_. There was no way of getting in or out without a code. "Where am I?" She turned around to see the man had started to wake up.

"I'd like to ask the same thing." The man turned head, still lying down, realizing he wasn't alone. "It's some sort of cell, but considering the situation, I'd think of it as a sort of cage." The man got up and brushed himself off. "So... are you a good guy or bad guy?" The man kind of stared at her for a second, tilting his head.

"Well, I try to be a good... I'm an angel of The Lord if that helps your judgment any," he said.

"Wasn't Lucifer an angel too?"

"Well... it's complicated..."

"Hmm... well you seem nice enough... I'm Clara,"

"I'm Castiel, but my friends call me Cas,"

"You said you were an angel, right?"

"Do you know the Winchesters?"

"Yes, they are my friends... how do you know them?"

"A friend of mine, the Doctor, had helped them with a case once."

"Oh, you know the Doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm his... Time traveling companion,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, any ideas of getting out of here?"

"Not really." She around, and walked up to the glass, and tapped it. Durable, but it was worth a shot. She stepped back getting a good look.

"What are you doing?" She began to set herself

"Something that probably not going to work, and I'm probably going to regret, but I'm giving it a shot," she charged at, kicking the glass, only to find herself rebounding off onto the ground with a slightly throbbing foot. "We'll, that didn't really work," she said, looking at her foot. Cas reached out to give her a hand. "Got any other ideas?"

"You seemed to have just tested out the way I was thinking... But there might be another way out," he pointed at the door. She stared at it, if the Doctor was here it would all be easy, but it doesn't seem to be that way. They had spent a good hour punching in a random codes, eventually giving up for bit.

"This place is strange..." He looked through the glass, beyond where they were it seemed almost like a sort of storage place, the place they had been kept seemed to be the cleanest, most we'll keep thing in sight.

"In many ways, yes"

"But have you noticed... There don't seem to be many guards." Clara looked around, there was one about 20 feet from the door, another about 25 feet behind them. They didn't seem to care too much about their presence. The guards were also oddly dressed, trying to get a better look. They wore dull armor, and masks that covered their faces. It seemed they were less human and more robotic, which always makes everything just peachy.

"I have an idea," Cas looked at her with a little more hope. About 10 minutes later, the plan set into motion. Cas pounded on the glass trying to get their attention

"Hey, you over there *pounds* METAL HEAD *pounds pounds* I'm kind of hungry over here! *pound pound pound* take me to your leader! *pounds*" after a good couple minutes the guard seemed slightly offended.

"What is it, prisoner?" he said, walking up to the door.

"I demand to know why I am here!"

"For my master, of course," the armored figure began putting in the code. Cas looked at him, puzzled.

"What is my purpose?"

"We thought you would please him, you could be very use—" that's when Clara thumped him on the head with her shoe, he seemed a bit damaged, and feel to his knees, and then his face.

"Run!" she whispered, and so they did, but the second they stepped, the alarms began blaring. The fact that the whole thing seemed like a never ending, giant maze did not help with the whole escape plan. It was dead end, one after another, they could hear the sounds of th clanking metal feet against the floor, approaching them. Closer and closer the came, but Clara and Cas had been to slow, they had been caught and brought back by a group off 4 new metal men, one for each of their arms. When they got back to the cell, they were thrown in, with 2 standing guard in front of the door. The one they had knocked over, came up to the glass and said,

"Robots have feelings to, you know," and walked away. From what it seemed, they were kind of a bunch of softies. Powerful, but soft. They sat in there for an hour or so, just waiting for something to happen, they couldn't thinks of anything when food was the only thought on their minds. One of the robots came into their cell,

"You, come with me," he said pointing to Clara, "If you try to resist, you will be paralzed," he seemed to have a sort of laser on the top of his wrist, there seemed to be no point to escape. They started their walk

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You are being taken to our leader, to see if you will be of any use to us."

"What if I'm not useful?"

"Then you will die, we show no mercy," she looked up at it, slightly more terrified.

"How did you even get us here?"

"Simple teleportation device, we watch you humans, and pick those who we think are special. Even if, you sometimes aren't always human, or have any special power." They came to a hallway, it was very elegant, very Victorian. They reached a towering door, he opened it and stood. Clara took a look inside, there was a long dining table in the center of the room, a fireplace opposite to the couches and other furniture by the table. A man in a dark suit and chestnut hair sat in on of the chairs, reading a novel and drinking tea.

"Come in," Cautiously, she stepped inside the room as the door loses behind her. "Please, have a seat," the man said gesturing to the chair across the table from him. "Clara Oswald, I presume,"

"Yes, that would be me, and you are?" she said, sitting down.

"Moffat. Do you know, why you are here, Ms Oswald?"

"To see if I am of use?"

"Exactly, I want to see exactly what you can do for me. I want to get inside of your head, and see what you see."

"What is that you are going to use me for, exactly?"

"Oh, it's simple. I'd want you to join forces with me, I want you to help me take over the world. I want to use you in my army. A force of creatures, altered to help crush the souls of those puny humans,"

"Alter, in what way?"

"We'll, if I find you of use with a brilliant idea, we keep the part we like and change the rest of you into something that will help us. Just getting rid of the things that that could cause problems, like emotions or your soul," _Well, that's pleasant._ "That angel friend of yours for example, we found him crying on the streets, and then it hit me, an ultimate, Weeping Angel,"

"I've heard that we are brought here with some sort of teleportation device," This made his lips curl into a smile.

"Yes, we simply place a disk on you to signal from, and with a push of a button, we can knock you out, insert thoughts into your, place you in one of our teleportation pods, and we can make you ours,"

"Fascinating, would it still be possible to teleport places, without having to be in the pod itself?"

"I've answered enough of your questions, it's time you answered mine," She raised her eyebrows, smirked, and folded her arms, slouching back into the chair.

"Okay, sure, shoot,"

"You are cooperative, that's nice. You are with the Doctor, no?"

"Yes, I travel with him... You seem lonely, is there something wrong?"

"Don't stray from my questions," He slowly, was drawn in. No one ever seemed to care about his feelings.

"You must get lonely in this place, no one to talk to but the people you capture, and those metal heads outside who probably don't understand what you are actually feeling," She had him wrapped around her fingers, "They also don't seem that intelligent,"

"It does get a little lonely in here, as a god, I should have more people willing to support me,"

"And you deserve that... I didn't know you were a god, in fact, I don't know much about you at all, though you seem to know an awful lot about me," Clara dragged her fingers on the table, taunting him, luring him in with every word. He started to feel, warm, and fuzzy inside. Was it possible that this human would actually like such a person? Did he start to slowly fall into her?

"Well, maybe if you were to stay... I wouldn't be so lonely. It could just be the two of us, I'd be good, to you. Get you what you wanted, I am a god after all," She walked her fingers across the table, closer and closer to him.

"That would be..." the plan was set, she grabbed the cup of tea, and threw it at him, he screamed in agony. She began to run, as the hot liquid burned his eyes a bit. She headed towards the door, sliding a chair in front of him as he tried to make his way towards her, making him stumble and fall with his still blurry vision. She flung the door open, and ran.

Somehow she managed to slowly retrace her steps, with the many twists and turns there were, trying to dodge the robot men as much as possible. She got low, hiding behind the boxes and all the other junk they seemed to keep in there. Clara looked around desperately looking for something that would look like a teleportation pod. She was sure Strax had told her about it before, when visiting Vastra and Jenny. She surveyed the area, and finally found it, it was almost like a black arch with glowing magenta lights, she was sure that they had to be some sort of laser or molecule breaking thing to transfer her into time. Lying on the ground was a yellow button with a chain around it, probably so you could wear it around your neck. She grabbed it and placed it around her neck, when she noticed something. She was able to see the inside of the cell through the glass. From the outside it did seem more like a cage. She tapped on the window, trying to get his attention. The alarms started to go off again, Moffat was probably finally able to regain some vision. Cas turned and looked at her, hope seemed to rise on his face, his lips mouthed;

"Get Dean." she looked back at him and whispered back

"I'll come back for you, I promise," and with that, she crawled back to the pod, pressing the button. Thinking solely on getting back, about the Doctor, and about Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello there! Sorry, it's been a while (don't kill me, high school sucks), but here's a new chapter! (I made it longer to make it up to y'all) I hope y'all enjoy it, thank you for the continued support, it means a lot! Please Review! ~Magikath<strong>


	8. Chapter 8, Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Clara opened her eyes, she didn't seem to have been knocked out this time. She was fully awake, sitting on a bench. She got up and looked around. It looked like London, just not as modern as she hoped for. She walked around the streets, women wearing stiff collars and long skirts, men in coats, waistcoats, top hats. Clara seemed to be a strange spectacle to them, she definitely looked out of place with her short blue dress, turquoise cardigan and black tights. She could feel people staring at her, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get back home. She found a newspaper on another bench reading "The Times", she looked at the upper right corner. "April 22, 1909". Not exactly where she wanted to be, but she was alone, this time it seemed that no one could help her. It hadn't occurred to her that she didn't have her wallet or phone on her until she started to get a little hungry, when was the last time she ate? She wasn't sure. She felt her eyes getting heavy, she hadn't slept in a while either. Clara walked back over to the bench, and let herself rest, she let her eyes close.

"Excuse me ma'am?" she felt a hand on her, and slowly opened her eyes to see a woman standing in front of her. Her long light auburn hair stood out from the rest, gingery. She wore dark turquoise classic victorian dress, holding a basket. "Are you alright?" She had a Scottish accent. Clara took her head off the bench and got up.

"Sort of?" the woman looked confused, but hopeful, almost.

"Why are you laying on this bench?"

"I fell asleep," Clara sat up.

"Why don't you come to my place, and you can talk to me there."

"Oh, no it's fine!"

"I insist!" She started to walk and looked back at Clara, "Coming?" She stood up from the bench, and followed. They were an odd looking couple, walking down the streets, people again, did stare. She lead her to an apartment like place. They walked up the stairs and went inside. "Rory, I'm home!" she called, walking in. _Rory... That's a strange name for Victorian London... _A man with light brown hair emerged from the kitchen, he wore a light blue collared shirt and a vest.

"Hello Sweetie," they kissed in that way married couples seemed to do, "How was the market?" he said, walking out of the kitchen.

"I got the groceries," she walked into the kitchen, setting the basket down on the table. Clara couldn't remember whether or not people had said "groceries" in Victorian London. She turned around to look at her, "Have a seat," she sat down at the kitchen table, and Clara followed her actions. "So, tell me, what time period are you from?" Clara looked at her, surprised. "Are you from the 2010s?" _How did she know?_

"Yeah," a smile grew on her face, she stood up walking towards the window.

"I remember, years ago what it had been like. I traveled with a friend of mine, who had taken me away with him on the night before my wedding day," she smiled "We had some of the craziest adventures... And my husband came with us too, and we'd go around and we tried to save people," she turned back and looked at Clara "He even ended up marrying my daughter... Yeah, it was weird." Clara smiled at her, remembering of her own adventures. "I remember my last day in that world, we did nothing but run,"

"If you were from 2000, why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," she smiled, grabbing the basket, and starting to put things away. "But on that last day, we had been running, from these creatures, they were called 'Weeping Angels', Rory had gotten touched by one and flung back in time. I had to make the decision to never see my friend again, and possibly my daughter, but I took the chance, and here I am." Clara remembered hearing about Weeping Angels from the Doctor, she was sure Moffat had mentioned something about them too. "But anyways, enough about me, how in the world did you manage to get yourself here? You weren't touched by a Weeping Angel too?"

"No, it's a pretty crazy story, actually."

"Well, I'm always in the mood for a good story." Clara looked at her, and began telling her story. After Clara was done, she stood there in shock.

"Do you... know the Doctor?"

"Yeah, he's the one who took me to meet Sherlock, I travel with him," she started to tear up, for years she hadn't seen the Doctor, or talked to him at all, and now, here sat his new companion. "Are you alright?" Amy smiled at her.

"Yeah," she looked up, wiping her eyes "It's just, I used to travel with him, he was that friend I was talking about," she shook her head and smiled "I haven't seen him in so long."

"I'm sorry, but what was your name? I never quite caught it."

"Amelia Williams, but the Doctor knows us as the Ponds, you?"

"Clara Oswald."

"Well Clara, it is a pleasure to meet you... I have favor to ask, would you mind giving the Doctor a letter for me?" Clara smiled.

"Of course, that is, if I can find a way to get back," she pulled the button out of her pocket, "This is what brought me here," handing it to Amy.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Clara ended up staying the night, trying to figure out how exactly it worked. She told them everything Moffat had told her. There wasn't much in Victorian London that could really help, she had tried to get in touch with Madame Vastra, but no luck. There was one thing that they could try which they didn't know whether or not it would even work, but it was worth a try. She stood in the living room with the button's chain around her neck, Amy handed her a small envelope.

"Thank you," she said, holding Clara's hand with the envelope. Rory walked into the room.

"Okay, let's hope this works," he said. Clara looked at the two of them, standing side by side. She saw Rory grabbing Amy's hand, their fingers intertwining, she realized this unbreakable love. And she remembered Sherlock, she wanted something like that.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell the Doctor how you are doing… If this works," she exhaled, "Goodbye," she closed her eyes thinking again, about the Doctor, back to London, back into his time stream. She pressed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh look, it's me. Hi there! Sorry I haven't posted in sooooo long, but here it is! Yay Ponds! Thank you so much if you've been reading this far! It means a lot! Also, please review! I like to be critiqued on my work to it can be the best I can possibly make it for y'all! :)<strong>

**~Magikath**

**Btw: my spelling and grammar are not on point so plz tell me if I did something wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9, A Whole New World

**Update: I find it completely mind boggling that this story has finally reached 1,000 views? Even if i haven't posted in so long! So sorry, things have been pretty hectic lately but without further ado, new chapter is FINALLY HERE!**

* * *

><p>Clara kept her eyes shut for a couple seconds more, dreading to see where exactly she was, she heard the sounds of cars going by, and sort of humming sounds coming from above. She opened her eyes, seeing cars in the streets and people walking around, seemed normal enough. That was until she looked up at the sky seeing spaceships and whatnot, taking a closer look at things, she also noticed new ads everywhere . Some guy named Pete seemed to be on every other ad she saw as she walked around. She walked around a bit more… Yup, this isn't where I'm suppose to be. She looked around, and went up to a lady "Excuse me, what's today's date?" The woman turned around, her blond hair slightly flipping.<p>

"March 24, I believe," she said in a cockney accent.

"I mean, what year…" she gave Clara a strange look like are-you-crazy-or-something-where-the-heck-have-you-been face.

"2013? Um… are you lost or something?" Clara's eyes widened, how in the world was it suppose to be 2013, this was not the place she had left. She looked around, she did see Big Ben and the London Eye… This was surely London.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Yea... I'm fine..." Maybe this was some sort of pocket universe? There seemed to be spaceships of some sort in the sky, definitely more advanced than her world.

"Oh, I see, you must be new here,"

"Yeah, kind of... I think?" she looked around for a bit "So... Pocket universe?" The woman nodded.

"How did you get here?" Clara pulled the chain off her neck, and handed it to her.

"Not surprising, we've been having some difficulties the buttons lately" the woman explained the situation. She said they had used them as void jumpers a while back, when there were cracks in the void. She was also from the other side, but was trapped here. "This isn't looking very good... Why don't you come to my place, I have some friends that can help out." Clara nodded, following the blond haired woman.

"I don't think I caught your name?"

"Rose, Rose Tyler"

"Clara Oswald"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are excited to see what happens next chapter! (Trust me, all you TenXRose fans) Again sorry for taking so long, and that this chapter is short, it means the world to me if you are still reading! Please Review!<strong>

**~Magikath :)**


End file.
